


A Twitching Nose 2: Twitch Harder

by glyph_zero



Series: A Twitching Nose [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bunny!Stiles to the rescue!, Our heroes are being chased by the Alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phantomofthefandoms asked for Bunny!Stiles terrorizing the Alphas and this is the best I could come up with.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twitching Nose 2: Twitch Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Once again totally unbetaed :)
> 
> I don't know, maybe it adds to the charm?
> 
> Creates personality?
> 
> Can that be my thing? High risk posting?
> 
> Sorry, sorry I'll stop babbling now :)
> 
> On with he show!

The novelty of being chased through the school had worn of really, really fast.

"Just so you know, I associate a lot of bad feelings with this school!" Erica screamed while running

"Always hated this place" Isaac panted through clenched teeth.

"Knew it was evil the moment I came here" Allison agreed furiously. 

Dark, moonlit classrooms raced past while the betas of the pack sprinted through the school corridors

Somewhere in the front Peter cackled manically. "It's more fun when you raise your arms like this!" he informed them gleefully.

For a second Jackson forgot the mind-numbing terror of being chased by an alpha through his high school ( _Again_ , god damn it! AFTER he had graduated!!!).

"Seriously dude?"

"This way!" Danny shouted and crashed through one of the doors into one of the science labs. They sprinted past the benches...only to find the second exit to be blocked by the other side.

"It's a trap!" Isaac yelled.

"We can't repel firepower of that magnitude!" Scott shouted automatically.

Everyone stared.

Scott sheepishly scratched behind his head. "Sorry" he mumbled "Spent to much time with Stiles"

"Where _is_ Stiles anyway?" Jackson whined

"Where is DEREK!?" Erica screeched.

"Aww" a new voice cooed cruelly "Puppies all lost?"

The Pack turned to face the new threat. Behind them most of the Alpha pack had entered, Kali and Ethan in the front followed by Aiden and Ennis.

The bigger and more experienced wolves, Danny, Boyd, Scott and Jackson, stepped forward, crowding their packmates behind them protectively. Behind their backs Allison cocked both of her loaded crossbows while Lydia pulled out her knifes.

Ennis stepped forward. "What is it?" he mocked "Wolf got your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke.

Glass shattered. 

Something white and small came shooting through the window in the door behind them. It bounced around the room, crashing a chair, leaving a dent in one of the walls and launched itself into the air.  
In mid-flight, It became a white-brown bunny that twisted around, stretched one hind leg forward .. and kicked the side of Ennis' neck.

Everyone could here the sickeningly organic crunch with which it broke and Ennis dropped to the floor, dead.

Bunny!Stiles had fallen with him, landing on his back. He sat there for a second, nose twitching. Nobody moved. The Alphas stared.

Then Stiles began to clean himself and everybody awwwed.

Aiden even chuckled a little, earning him an elbow in the rips and a hissed "Dude..." from his brother

"Did he just roundhouse kick an Alpha or something?" Isaac whispered incredulous, to no one in particular.

Bunny!Stiles sniffed some more in that mindlessly curious way that only Bunnies had and hopped forward a bit. He began to nibble on Dead!Ennis ear. 

Meaning he ripped a small chunk of it and ate it. He seemed to like it because a moment later he grabbed the whole thing and ripped and pulled until it came loose.

The alphas pulled faces in disgust. "Ew..." Kali quietly said, sounding disturbed.

"What, what is it!?" Deucalion panted, running up to his cronies. He had obviously been way behind the main chase.

He saw Stiles and gaped "Oh". His shoulders fell and he sighed annoyed "Yup, we're fucked" he said gloomily

Stiles turned around with a few hops and sat up. A deep, mean sounding hum began to fill the air and Stiles eyes flashed in pulses of strange colours.

The Pack tensed again.

The Alphas, however, seamed to relax. Like, a lot. Faces became slack, eyes glazed over, mouths stood open...

The sound stopped, the colours disappeared and Stiles hopped forward for Kali to bend down and pick him up.

She begun to mechanically stroke him. Stiles chattered happily with his teeth.

"...Okaaayyy" Isaac said, only to be interrupted.

As one the Alphas, staring unseeingly past the pack, intoned, in a deep, strong monotone:

"ALL GLORY TO THE BUNNY STILES!"

After a moment of stunned disbelief Lydia sighed and face palmed. 

Then she froze.

She had just admitted to watching Futurama. In front of Stiles.

_Fuck_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote more than this but It started to feel drawn out and awkward.
> 
> My headcanon is that Stiles makes them do all kinds of embarrassing things before they realise there is a timer on his power
> 
> They are just doing the Macarena (and being suspiciously good at it) when they cross the time limit and the Alphas hightail it out of the school before Stiles can recover
> 
> The Pack applauds politely
> 
> However, Stiles isn't done with our Alphas just yet :)
> 
> More cracky action in the next part! Promise!


End file.
